Alarish Kinovo
'Captain Alarish Kinovo '(645 BS - 610 BS) was an infamous quarath who became the figurehead in the self named Alarish Armada as a captain and a smuggler. Life Born to poor parents in Capital City, Alarish was bullied by the baker's son. This constant hatred of the baker's son is one of the key reasons why he became a quarath in the first place. At the age of 10, he was kidnapped by a Naporian slaver who wished to sell him to a blacksmith as an apprentice. On the way, the ship was attacked by quaraths who took Alarish as an able bodied worker on their ship. As he grew older, he eventually became the quarter master of the ship before landing at the dock of Rabar to buy a small ship of his known, named Good Hope, which he painted himself. He found forty young men working in the city as his crew and set sail. He began his career as a smuggler, bringing in contraband goods into Capital City, something he would do later in life. He grew bored of being a smuggler so in 630 BS, he headed south to Questoz where he collected a small group of ships for his fleet. In 629 BS, he met with the great Quarath captains and planned on the Alarish Armada, a collection of ships that would raid, pillage and attack cities that single quarath ships couldn't take. He began this armada by attacking Sekkia, a small village on the eastern coast of Roda. With his wealth that he stole at Sekkia, he gained more captains who gave him more ships and more men, as he began to attack more and more villages in Roda. But in 620 BS, he returned to Capital City with an idea in his head as he sought out the baker's son from his childhood. He found the son was now the proud owner and baker for the king. After finding the baker, he murdered him in cold blood before being arrested by guards. Alarish demanded a trial by fire, where he walked over hot coals. His feet were badly burnt as his skin began to peel away as chunks of flesh would fall of his feet causing agony. An apothecary helped Alarish by attaching the bones in the feett to a plank of wood with copper nails which he would have for the rest of his life. In 612 BS, the Alarish Armada planned to take the castle of House Farworh in the River Quartri in Pacif where he stormed the castle and killed all of House Farworh. Alarish became a common name in Naporia and Capital City for this attack which became known as The Battle of Quatri Moors. After his great victory, Alarish had plans on Naporia as he would often dream of swimming in the golden halls that were the castle. In late winter 610 BS, Alarish made a deal with the Elves of Ilkari for 200 elven raiders to attack the castle of Icarius in Naporia and in late spring, Alarish attacked Naporia in the Siege of Icarius. After being captured Alarish was given a trial where he demanded a trial by fire again, but the king denied his ability as, "the wood would be ablaze and Alarish would not be harmed." So instead, a trial by jury was given and Alarish was set to be hung, drawn and quartered. For over six months, parts of Alarish's body were on display from the newly rebuilt North Bridge, know nicknamed The Alarish Bridge in memory of his failed attempt.